West Side Story
by OffenceTaken
Summary: If it weren't for Kathy breaking up with him, he would of never have gotten drunk. Now he faces either expulsion or helping out with he musical. When he chooses the latter, he's in for more than just painting sets and cleaning up. T for swearing


**My FanFiction Debut, I except constructive criticism.**

I was sleeping off a hangover when my kid sister shook me awake at 7:30 in the evening. When I said she shook me, I mean literally. One minute I was on a beach with a group of many voluptuous blondes with cute asses, the next I was face-to-face with Laura, and she was shaking me dizzy.

"For Christ's sake, you don't hafta kill me!" I exclaimed, rubbing my eyes and wincing at the bright light of the lamp. Her shaking me didn't help my splitting headache.

But she didn't say sorry, not that that I expected her to. "Ya gonna be late for your date, Casanova!"

I shot up immediately and checked my watch. I got to meet Kathy in forty minutes to take her out for her birthday dinner! Ma had always said that it seemed Laura was way more responsible than me, and she's only five years old, but she is a real child genius. If you met her, you'd know.

You might think, forty minutes, bah, that's long enough to get ready, but for me it isn't, 'cause for one I have to get freshened up, you know, shower, shave and get clean and second, my old car takes about ten minutes to warm up in the winter. Last, Kathy lives right outside of town, 'bout ten minutes away from me. So, no, I didn't have enough time.

I rushed upstairs to get into the shower, luckily that only took five minutes, I didn't bother greasing my hair, I resembled practically like a Soc with my hair all soft and fluffy, on the bright side, it actually looked good.

Next I dealt with my clothes, not too hard, 'cause I didn't have much anyways, since Ma spends most of her clothes money on Laura. I took a simple white muscle shirt, red checkered button-up and faded jeans, my only pair that aren't ripped at the knees.

I rushed back downstairs and quickly found my wallet. I put it my pocket and ran outside with my leather jacket at hand. I sat in my car, warming it and me up when I realized I had forgotten Kathy's gift. I got out real quick.

Back in my room I looked under my bed for the box. Not there. "Shit!"

I ripped through my drawers, cursing my carelessness. I checked the clock. Fifteen minutes left. I kicked around everything on the ground, hoping to reveal something, no luck. I decided that it might not be in my room, so I ran downstairs and continued my search. I had reached the living room where I was sleeping and found Laura sitting on the couch looking innocently at me. "Lookin' for somethin'?"

I glared at her, "Yeah, Kathy's gift."

She pulled her hands from behind her back and showed me a small blue box, the present! "You want it?"

I nodded, she was up to something. Whenever she was up to something she always had this devilishly innocent look on her round face.

"I'm in no mood for games, so hand it over," I said, holding my hand out. She stared at me with big, wide eyes. Before I knew it, she lunged at my hand and bit it, drawing blood. "Ah, what the hell didya do that for, ya little monster!"

I clutched my aching hand and ran after as she rushed to the kitchen, giggling madly and waving the package in the air. "Get me the cookie jar and I'll give it back!"

The kid is smart; she sure knows how to bribe someone. Seeing that I had no other choice, I reached to the top of the fridge and brought the round jar down. Laura peered into it and looked satisfied. She smiled and handed me Kathy's gift, putting an angelic expression on her face. She stood on the chair and waved at me to come closer.

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit." She apologised and kissed me on the cheek. I messed her hair and hugged her.

"Whatever, Kid, now I'm really running late. Be good to the baby-sitter." I told her and left through the front door and jumped into my souped up car. I smiled as it pulled out of the parking space with ease. I'm going to be late by ten minutes, but at least the rust-bucket seemed to be working fine.

Arriving at Kathy's house at 8:20, she didn't look happy at all. I opened the passenger door and grinned at her.

"You're late." She curtly stated, her blue eyes made me think of the saying if looks could kill. She is a nice-looking gal with long bleach blonde hair and icy blue eyes; she has the cat-like aura. Though quick-tempered, she is very forgiving. Most of the time.

I tried to look genuinely truthful. "I was watching the basketball game on the TV when I swear I saw you cheerleading, so I thought maybe I should wait until you were off work."

She still didn't look happy. "For once could you be serious? I'm not even a cheerleader!"

Me? Serious? I can be serious when I want to, but what's the point of being serious when life could be so much brighter with humour? We drove in silence all the way to this small, cheap restaurant called The Dig. I don't go there much, but they have good food. Kathy didn't look impressed by my choice, but all she did was grimaced and followed me in.

We chose a table that was in the shade, you know, for a little privacy. Kathy was inspecting me with a glare. "At least you look good."

I laughed. "Don't I always?"

She rolled her eyes. We sat for a couple minutes and then a bubbly blonde approached me with menus in her hand, she gave both plastic-bound booklets and started to leave, but I stopped her.

"Hi, I'm Two-Bit Mathews and I'm running for president in 1967, and I sure could use your vote." I passed her a pen and paper I had in my shirt pocket, "Here, write down your number and I'll call you and we'll discuss my platform."

The waitress giggled and wrote down a number in messy lettering. Kathy snatched the paper before I could see it and ripped it up into pieces. "Two-Bit!"

Oops. Not a smart move, but I thought Kathy would be use to this by now. The blonde looked disappointed and sulked off.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a knot," I paused and could see she calmed down a bit, "How 'bout you open up your gift."

I passed the navy blue box to her and she carefully opened it, I could tell she didn't want to know what it was. She pulled a silver necklace out of it and her gaze softened. "Oh, Two-Bit, it's beautiful!"

I knew she'd like it. "Well anythin' for you."

Everything seemed normal again even when the waitress came back to get our order. I got ribs and she got only salad and a Coke. Girls are weird that way.

"How did you come up with such a nice gift?" She asked me.

"I got a little help from the opposite gender."

"Your sister?" She looked at me, intrigued. My gut told me to stop, but I don't follow it. "Nup. The Socy girl, Marcia."

The glare returned and I immediately regretted it. "What?"

I threw my hands up in defence. "I was stumped and she was there, so she helped me!"

"Two-Bit," She sighed, looking at her untouched salad; we didn't talk for a real long time. At last she opened her mouth and spoke. "I think we need a break."

I looked at her, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "Whadya mean?"

She stood up. "It means I'm breaking up with you!"

With that, she strutted away, I could here the click-click-click of her heels grow softer. I finished up my ribs in stunned silence, trying to figure it all out. Kathy and me had our deal of fights, but not this bad. She's going to come back, right? Right?

I need a beer to relax. So I left the money on the table (and a little extra for tip) and left the dumpy restaurant and went straight across the street to Buck's. Hank Williams, as usual, was playing, but I was too shocked to give a hang. I sat on a bar stool and ordered a couple drinks.

"What's the matter?" Buck drawled and I took a deep sip from my beer. I took an even bigger one and finished the whole thing off in a couple seconds.

"Kathy broke up with me." I told him and he poured me another drink.

"That must hurt."

I shrugged and finished that one off too, and ordered more until I was completely blitzed. I decided to leave and take a walk, forgetting about my car over at the restaurant. I walked all over town, well staggered is more like it. I got a few disapproving glances, but I paid no attention to them. Sure I had a lot of girls, I went all the way with a good portion with them, but Kathy was special. She stuck with me like flies to honey; she even stayed when I flirted with other girls. I guess I loved her.

Walking aimlessly around town, I found myself at the school. I like school, I have a lot of friends there, but lots of people assume I'm stupid 'cause I'm a junior at nineteen. To tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty smart. I do learn, I know how to do everything, but I just don't feel like giving the right answers, I'd rather stay in school then find a job. My teachers think that I'm illiterate; I actually can read perfectly fine, I just find it funny how much I annoy the teachers when I keep asking them how to pronounce every second word.

The teachers did tell me once that they'd have to kick me out if I don't graduate this year. Not like I care right now. I staggered around the parking lot and noticed a lone car. I can't tell whom it belongs to; I'm too drunk to tell anything.

I approached the high school and had the feeling someone was watching me, but I shook it away. I looked at the school entrance, the place where Kathy and I first kissed, when we had cut class, I was fourteen then, she was thirteen. That night had been amazing. Exactly a year later, since we officially started dating, we went all the way in my Ma's car's backseat in the school parking lot at midnight. Even though I was sixteen and she was fourteen.

I tried shaking the memories away, but they wouldn't go. I noticed a dark, grey rock lying innocently on the ground a fresh layer of frost coating it. I picked it up and held it in my hand, it felt smooth and it fit perfectly in my palm. I raised my arm and whipped it at the school.

I could hear the rock make contact with glass with a great CRASH. Shards sprinkled the ground and I looked around. Shit. I guess I'd better run unless I want to spend a night or longer in jail.

I turned around to walk away, but I slammed right into Mr. Wilson, the principal. He was this tall, chubby guy. He had appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. I fell backwards to the ground, scratching my palms.

"Mathews. I thought I saw you." He boomed in his low voice. I stared at him, too blitzed to think of anything witty to say. I'm going to get it now, I'm probably going to get suspended and maybe even expelled!

"Hey Mr. Wilson." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

**How's that? **


End file.
